TheTroll73
Best page award 10/10 *If it ends up that typos appear, you may fix them. Only Editor Troll may edit this stuff kthx* The number one LP user (old name: TheTroller0073). No one remembers when he joined PG (including self) so uh yeah. LP status: Regular User Avi: A trollface with a stickman body. He is not very active at times mainly due him not liking to rate levels. He also takes a lot of time and dedication to make some of the hardest levels of LP. Sadly, his levels always hang out in the last page of the pending section because most people find the levels too hard. So far, all his levels on LP are gold, with the exception for his joke levels, which may range in any score really. TheTroll73 decided to create 2 collections, one for his non-joke levels and another for joke levels yay. Although his levels are excellent, he is not interested in joining of of those LP leagues, mostly because he does not want to be forced to contribute and his unstable activity. Do you know to hwat elese he takes lotsa time and dedication to? Posting random comments of course His PG levels mostly were silver/spam levels except for some of the later ones, which were well regarded by the community. It is true that he made troll accounts on PG when he was demoted from moderator to regular user on xat (what can be called the BIG XAT incindent) (according to him, he was just following the rules, little did he know they were not supposed to (yes, seriously (thx pop))). He was very angry for a while and joined LP only when he calmed down. There are troll accounts that seemed to be actual users to the moderators (thus not banned), but who cares about PG anymore :D. TheTroll73 used his troll accounts on PG to: - fake rate with funny content (either 1/10 for good levels or 10/10 for crappy levels) - Post random things and spam - rate his own level when they don't get attention (though most did) - Eventually crash the PG server entirely (this never happened since PG died by then) He has two accounts on PG, the first one: TheTroller0073, banned for fake rating 09's last level (he was unfairly not given any warnings though since it was the only level fake rated). This was sue to Brendan not letting him to get autocomment because of the BIG XAT incident (which spread to PG). A few months later, he created the account: TheTroll73 (just before the grand opening of LP) but since no one cared about 09 by then, he was allowed back in the community (as well as Unown and Teije) TheTroll73 is also on discord you can thank puush link deletion for that. All praise him (+ Unown and Teije) for destroying the Pouetpu empire (with troll accounts), raising the need to start a new government for SMF2: The LP Empire, ruled by Brendan. This makes TheTroll73 currently the only troll account maker to be still active in the SMF community. What great heroes... Trivia: - He is one of the least respected users for their achievements - He was the center of the BIG XAT incident, which led to the migration to LP and Discord (from PG and XAT) - He hates Invasive Rating - Without him, LP would've possibly not exist (though - He never liked 09, but no one will care since the latter's migration to SMM. But that was possibly becasue he was poutepu's waifu lol. - He does go to discord - He makes some of the hardest levels in LPG's history - He argues that SMF3 is just a mere (but really cool) hack of SMF3 - He doesn't like SMF3 visual, leading him to use mainly SMF2 - XAT is a very lame chat thing and you need to spedn over $9000 to be able to get all features (assuming you have bought days too which expire every day) - Go to comments sections for potentially funny stuff written by TheTroll73 (on LP)